


Artwork for But Not Forgotten

by assasyngal (monayra)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monayra/pseuds/assasyngal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for Miss_Six's Story, But Not Forgotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Not Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012112) by [Miss_Six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Six/pseuds/Miss_Six). 



  
It was dark and hot, and Chuck was sprawled out like a starfish on a hard surface. He moved his arms and legs experimentally, hearing the armor of his drivesuit scrape against what felt like concrete. 

  
“Don’t worry, it’s not gonna leave a mark.” Spinning around, he saw a sandy haired man leaning against the wall behind him, arms crossed. He gave a little wave and smirked.


End file.
